¿Que quieres ser cuando seas grande?
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: Esta era una de las preguntas que más decían los pequeños niños en la escuela, las respuestas no eran nada sencillas, esperándose de una niña, el querer ser princesa, pero El pequeño Neji no lograba entender porque su compañera Tenten, se esforzaba en asegurar que ella seria Ninja. /Este Fic participa en la actividad "Tierna infancia" del foro El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir/


Cabe mencionar que Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, únicamente la trama de la historia.

Este pequeño texto participa en la actividad "Tierna infancia" del foro _**El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir,**_ a todo el que este leyendo les invito a pasarse por el foro y participar :D

Pareja: Neji/Tenten leve.

* * *

¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

Esta era una de las preguntas que más decían los pequeños niños en la escuela, las respuestas no eran nada sencillas, esperándose de un niño cualquiera diría que un Policia, o un superhéroe, o de una niña, una princesa, pero El pequeño Neji no lograba entender porque Su compañera Tenten, se esforzaba en asegurar que ella seria Ninja.

- **¡Pero eso es de niños!** -Algunos otros niños que estaban jugando con Ellos decidieron opinar al respecto. Ni las mismas niñas defendieron a su amiga de los niños que intentaban decirle que esa era una ocupación de "Hombres" Neji solo se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente los argumentos con los que se iba a defender su amiga-

La pequeña niña de dos moñitos inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas, Enojada de que sus amigos le prohibieran seguir su sueño de convertirse en Ninja, les grito a los niños lo siguiente - **¡CLARO QUE YO PUEDO SER NINJA!** \- En el instante los niños se callaron para escuchar lo que seguía- **si eso es lo que quiero, no me importa que sea una niña, en ese caso seré una kunoichi muy fuerte y valiente, Como ¡Tsunade-Sama!-**

Neji escucho la mención de la heroína de la pequeña, una mujer que se había dedicado a la medicina sin descuidar sus habilidades ninja, les habían contado a todos historias como la de ella para poder entretenerles un poco y a la vez aprendieran de las personas que defendieron el país cuando azoto una gran guerra, los maestros hablaron de muchos héroes, y al parecer la preferida de su amiga era la Rubia, El niños salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su amiga seguir hablando.- **Además no necesitas ser niño para ser fuerte** \- lo último lo concluyo con una bella sonrisa que dejo al pequeño Hyuga analizando.-

Neji Hyuga era un niño muy inteligente, no cualquier pequeño de su edad tenia semejante actitud de análisis, según lo que concluyo, Tenten era distinta a las demás chicas. Para empezar no le importaba que los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella, cualquier otra niña se habría puesto a llorar, al parecer a su amiga le gustaba correr y jugar con el balón, era muy activa y alegre…

-Neji sonrió de lado, mientras pensaba que se necesitaban niñas como esta, que no fueran tan chillonas y lloraran por todo, su papa a menudo le decía que así nacían las mujeres realmente fuertes, y desde ahora se notaba que esa niña haría la diferencia, tomo uno de sus carritos para acercarse a ella cuando los demás se fueron a jugar con sus juguetes, mientras el resto de los niños se dispersaba corriendo por el salón, él se acercó a ella y le pregunto.- **¿quieres jugar con mis carritos?** -Le dijo con su actitud de seriedad, pero que a la vez expresaba la ternura tan característica de su edad abrió enormemente los ojos cuando la curiosa niña le quito el carrito y le empezó a hablar emocionada de lo bonito que era-

...

Jugaron juntos todo el día hasta que sus padres los recogieron, por primera vez ambos estaban tristes de abandonar el jardín hasta el día siguiente para poder jugar.

Neji estaba feliz de haber jugado con Tenten y le hablo a sus mama muy emocionado que esperaba a volver a encontrarse con ella para jugar a los superhéroes, su madre muy impresionada, Dio gracias al cielo que su hijo al fin encontrara un amigo, según escucho, jugaron juntos todo el día, a los carritos, a la pelota, al escondido... hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos a la hora de la merienda, Neji también le conto que al despertar Ambos merendaron algo tarde, sin embargo que ella había compartido sus galletas con él, y que él había compartido con ella parte de su jugo. Al parecer su hijo estaba emocionado. Algo que le causaba alegría.

por otro lado… Iruka el profesor de los niños vio todo hasta el final, Recordó mientras escribía los informes de los niños lo feliz que estaba Neji con su nueva amiga, y la tierna escena que hicieron al no quererse separar, no hace mucho estaba preocupado porque Neji no socializaba mucho con sus compañeros, y ahora podría aliviarse al ver lo unidos que eran esos dos…

Este día surgió una nueva gran amistad… y quien sabe…

 ** _Tal vez_** _ **próximamente, un nuevo amor.**_

* * *

Ok... Hola que hace :3

Este oneshot esta dedicado a Vistoria, por ser tan amable conmigo e invitarme a hacer parte activa del foro.

y sobretodo a las hermosas personitas que leen y escriben Nejiten, como se han dado cuenta, medio regreso a esto.

se aceptan sugerencias :) aunque respetuosas claro esta, creo de igual manera que estoy algo oxidada, es que aja se me da mas escribir ensayos, reseñas...

Dejandome de lado!

les invito a hacer parte del foro, participar en sus actividades, y cumplir la mision.

 _ **No dejar morir al Nejiten**_

Ya eso era todo, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias :)

Hasta luego :D

 _ **Ash.**_


End file.
